nationsoflightnolfandomcom-20200214-history
Hayate Namikaze vs Kasumi Hozuki
The young Hayate stood tall and proud with his back standing straight up as his hands rested gently on either side of his waist. It was a windy day which caused the two strands of his konoha forehead protector to blow from side to side as he stood there in the open plane of grass with a small hint of a smirk on his face. His blue eyes were staring straight ahead looking at his sensei, Kasumi and from the looks of it there was going to be some sort of training happening. They both stood in an open field with a few trees scattered across the ground and even some wildlife would stop and examine the two before going about their own business. It was a great day out; it didn’t seem too cold or too hot but hit that sweet spot right in the middle. The sun was still out and yet it showed signs of the day being old as the shadows would switch from their placement every twenty minutes or so. The boy was dressed in combat-ready attire, something very unusual to be seen on a shinobi of his rank. He had a contrast of colors that heavily landed on the blue end of the color wheel; he mixed mostly with a dark blue and lighter blue to go together nicely. He also had a pair of silver arm guards attached to his forearms, as well as a leather strap that allowed his sword to be sheathed and holstered ontop of his back. The boy slowly looked behind him and quickly identified the sword on his back as his eyesbrows quickly raised as a new thought popped into his head. He reached a hand back and unclipped a few holds on the strap to allow the sword and the sheath to fall right into his bare hand. Bringing the sword infront of him and looking it over he tossed it to the side as it raddled while hitting the grass beneath it.- “Don’t think I’ll need that right now.” –The boy muttered with a very light tone of voice. Although his outfit seemed design for someone much more experienced in the shinobi arts, his real age was given away by his face as it was much too boyish to miss. The right side of his lip became one half of a U as his eyebrows narrowed and he couldn’t help but snicker.- “This is it Sensei, looks like we’ll finally get to spar eachother!” –The boy chuckled as he maintained his concentrated composure. His hands left his waist as they sprung out infront of him allowing his legs to open up and turn into a better fighting posture, a basic sign of a taijutsu attack. Although boyish, the young genin had a fire in his eyes that didn’t quite match his innocent face.- “Let’s see what you’ve got, Sensei!” –With that the boy was off and sprinting towards Kasumi at a tremendous speed for a Genin as each time one of his sandals hit the ground he increased in pure velocity. He managed to narrow down the distance quickly and as he came to just a few feet out from slamming into Kasumi, he’d lunge and jump up into the air as his hands remained free, floating in the air. His right leg however pulled back initially, only to lunge from right to left as his shin and foot looked to be narrowing down on Kasumi’s head. The boy amplified the attack with a loud grunt as he forced more and more energy into the kick, perhaps to have it mix well with the speed he had already made for himself.- /E -Hayate’s eyes narrowed as a smirk splashed across his face as he saw his leg coming in the last foot of distance, he seemed sure that it was going to hit her. Suddenly, he saw his leg enter Kasumi’s head as he quickly felt the strange liquid sensation cover most of his right leg. His eyes widened as he looked to see his leg had hit it’s mark but in turn cut through a Kasumi’s made out of water. He gasped as he saw what had happened and because of his momentum that he had gained through his speed and the power he infused with his kick it was too hard to take himself out of the kicking motion. This led his leg to be captured by the now solid hand of his sensei which did not seem to have the same surprising effect that Kasumi’s evasion had on him and yet when she began thrusting her arm and twirling Hayate’s whole body with one arm, he was quite shocked. However shocked, he was a smart genin for his age. He kept his focus in the heat of being tossed to the ground as his eyes glanced all around him, as he sized up what was about to happen to him. In a quick instance, the realization came to him he’d be tossed to the ground with a tremendous amount of power. His eyes glanced to the ground beneath him as he raised his arms up and extended them infront of him just as he came crashing down to earth. When Kasumi had let go, Hayate’s arms were the first to hit the dirt as they bent at the eblow, both in the form of a 90 degree angle and in the same motion, pivoting and grinding both palms into the ground. This pivot would cause his body to rotate quickly as he defused the power of Kasumi’s throw with it. Turning, he quickly lowered his legs and dug them into the ground, his right leg skidding hard against the ground, which by chance picked up some dirt and caused it to spew up into the air. Hayate took a deep breath realizing he had just dodged a pretty big bullet just now. His eyes darted back towards his sensei as the fire had not left his eyes. Leaving no time to be attacked, Hayate clenched his right hand into a firm fist as he leaned forward and placed all of his weight on his left leg.- “I thought this was taijutsu training…not ninjutsu!” –Hayate roared right before he leaped off his left leg as he managed to hold his right arm and fist back behind him, allowing the power to store up in his future attack. With his body advancing forward and his arm advancing backwards, Kasumi would be met with a much stronger attack. As he got within range he flung his arm forward, which would send his fist crashing into her right cheek bone.- /E -Hayate barely had enough time to let out a quick chuckle at just barely hitting his sensei, when a sharp and quick pain slammed right into his chin which shocked the young genin so much that he couldn’t help but wince and grimace from the pure pain. He lowered both arms to his side as he too was starting to breathe heavily. Out from the bottom of his eye he saw a trickle of blood seep out from in between his lips. Surprised, he waved a finger over the line of blood and quickly wiped away the evidence. After coming to his senses he noticed a cut on his tongue and and beamed his eyes over to Kasumi whilst pointing a stern finger in her direction.- “You made me bite my tongue! Ahrg..” –Hayate yelled and grumbled at his sensei in his very childish manner. He quickly slammed his fist into his flat and opened palm of his other hand as his firey determination had yet again taken over.- “Alright! I’m all fired up now!” –Hayate roared before taking off again as he darted with his quick speed directly at Kasumi. Although having taken a heavy blow to the chin, it didn’t seem to take him too long until he was back again with his strong wits about him. His speed was the same and if not even betters at this point, his sandals left heavy imprints in the ground as they kicked up a lot of dirt behind him. In the middle of his run, he’d turn the straight forward dart into a side step as he extended one leg to each side one after the other, a tactic used to disorient the opponent and confuse the eyes on what attack may be coming next. As he reached within striking distance, Hayate, with the use of his speed dropped down to the floor and placed both hands on the ground as he stuck his right leg out to full extension at his side. In one fluid motion he swung his leg from right to left once more and aimed to take out his sensei’s legs and would hit in a moment’s notice would she be unable to do anything.- /E -Hayate smirked as Kasumi dodged his attempted leg swipe. Although never being the overly-serious type, Hayate had a very keen intellect when it came to fighting and was quite possibly the smartest of his Genin class. The attack was a simple leg swipe and although Hayate was quick it was never anything for Kasumi to have to worry about, but what she should have worried about was what would come next after she dodged it. As she hovered over Hayate’s leg she spread her hands out into a cartwheel as she aimed for them to meet the ground with her hands wide open. This would lead to her attack which was to smack Hayate with one of her legs, specifically one of her heels. Hayate had been expecting something like this as Kasumi hadn’t done much but dodge and use her feet, aside from that one water escapade at the beginning. So when the leg came flying towards Hayate while she was in the motion of a cartwheel, his free hands grabbed onto her ankle, a move she had just done before hand on him. Hayate smirked again as he tugged on her leg, causing Kasumi to come to an abrupt halt on her cartwheel which would send her falling to the ground instead. He chuckled and looked over to her with an almost scarey look to him.- “Does this ring any bells, sensei?!?!?” –Hayate laughed as his left eye twitched just before he took his right leg, bending it at a 90 degree angle and plunging it towards her stomach. If it would hit it would only do enough damage to stun her, Hayate’s taijutsu was still at the beginning level and was just being overshadowed by his intellect at his point.- /E